Daybreak ending scene rewrite
Head Six: At a scientific conference this week at the Smithsonian Institution in Washington, the startling announcement was made that archaeologists believe they have found fossilized remains of young woman who may actually be "mitochondrial Eve." Mitochondrial Eve is the name scientists have given to the most recent common ancestor for all human beings now living on Earth. She lived in what is now Tanzania. Over 150,000 years ago. Head Baltar: Along with her Cylon mother - and human father. (Head Six looks around) Head Six: It's astonishing. The Kobol-evolved human capacity for genetic memory might have become latent when they interbred with the native population, but after tens of thousands of years it actually managed to resurface. It started with the Greeks when they unconsciously but perfectly recreated the Colonial religion. Head Baltar: Well, I wouldn't say perfectly. Head Six: Lords of Kobol, Gods of Olympus. No matter the exact phrases they used, it was still the same thing. The subconscious racial memories of Colonial society seeped into their conscious minds from humanity's collective unconscious. Since then, the cascade's continued. Over the centuries, fragments of Colonial ideas and concepts leaked into the minds of men and women all over the world. (Head Baltar smiles) Head Baltar: And eventually, those fragments coalesced into a nearly complete reconstruction of Colonial society. (Head Six looks around) Head Six: Look at it. Because of their genetic memory, virtually every cultural aspect of Colonial society has reemerged. Language, engineering, architecture, furniture, music, art, household appliances, television, automobiles, fashion. Hmm. These people don't even know it, but they live in an almost perfect replication of the society of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, an ostensibly alien civilization...(Head Six pauses to collect her thoughts)...that existed more than 150,000 years ago. Although some technology is still waiting to be reborn; aesthetically, the culture is virtually identical. Head Baltar: Yes, yes. All of this has happened before. But the question remains, "Does all of it have to happen again?" Head Six: This time I bet no. Head Baltar: Huh! You just pointed it out. The cycle of human self-destruction and rebirth has literally become encoded in their DNA. Besides, I've never known you to play the optimist. Why the sudden change of heart? Head Six: Mathematics. Law of averages. Let a complex system repeat itself long enough and eventually something surprising might occur. That too is in God's Plan. Head Baltar: You know it doesn't like that name. In any case, it would have required mankind in all its flaws to have learned from its mistakes. Head Six: Stranger things have happened. (Head Baltar looks around at people) Head Baltar: You're right, it is astonishing. Humanity goes about its way completely ignorant to the fact that at least partially..life here... (Head Baltar looks at the sky) Head Baltar:...began out there. (Head Baltar and Head Six look at each other and smile) (They then both walk away with their arms interlocked while Jimi Hendrix's version of "All Along the Watchtower" plays in the background.) Category:Scene rewrites